dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Kingston
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'12" (178 cm) "adult"|Weight = 136 lbs (71 Kg) "adult"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (American Team, Warrior/Supporter, Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Sabrina (Wife) Leslie (Daughter) Jason (Son-in-law) Erica (Granddaughter) Logan (Grandson) Morgan (Grandson) Ben (Grandson-in-law) Debbie (Granddaughter-in-law) Dylan (Great-Grandson) Josh (Great-Grandson) Trina (Great-Grandaughter)}} Franklin Kingston (フランクリン, Furankurin) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's the close best friend of Chad Grace, Gordon Bowlers and Jack Smith as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the beloved husband of Sabrina and the loving father of Leslie. He's also the father-in-law of Jason and the maternal grandfather of Erica, Logan and Morgan, and great-grandfather of Dylan, Josh and Trina. Appearance Franklin Kingston is a young child and young man of a tall, slim build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has the blue eyes, lightest-fair skin complexion and short, brushed dark blue hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Franklin Kingston is very cute, handsome, and old-fashioned. he's usually wears a shirt and tie with black pants, computerized watch, dark grey socks and black leather shoes. He wears a white lab coat with pens in its pocket and a light green polo long sleeved shirt, black pants and tie. During the battlefields of the Spencer Clan Massacre on the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, he's wears the Personality Franklin Kingston is the kindhearted, caring, compassionate, brave, sensitive, curious, loveable, independent, intelligent, knowledgeable, graceful, gifted-talent, clever, fatherly and happy man around them as the supportive character in the manga and anime series and movies. He's very overprotective of his wife and only daughter from villains. He is a very affectionate and supportive father with his wife, whose pep talks often bring his daughter around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with his favorite little girl when he needs to be, particularly when she were falling asleep in school. Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chili he made for the Ninjago City cook-off one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. Franklin Kingston was a friendly, easygoing, and occasionally absentminded man. He was always very encouraging of his grandchildren's hobbies and desire to learn, because as he was often known to say before he's first to die on the night of November 29 of Age 257 during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World. Biography Background Franklin Kingston is Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) He's has been killed along with his wife by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his grandchildren, Power Manga and Anime Franklin Kingston is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his daughter and grandchildren, Equipment Video Games Appearances Franklin Kingston is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies Trivia *Franklin's name means Japanese name (ランクリン or Furankurin ) is in English the meaning of the name Franklin is: Derived from 'francoleyn' meaning a free born landowner. Famous bearer: American President Franklin D. Roosevelt. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Franklin is: Free. * In American the meaning of the name Franklin is: Free. * It is pronounced FRANK-lin. It is of Middle English origin, and the meaning of Franklin is "free man". Transferred use of the surname, from frankeleyn, denoting a man not of noble birth but a free landowner, usually a prosperous farmer. The word is derived from Old French franc, meaning "free" and "Frankish". Freemen and Franks are related via Latin francâlia, which originally referred to lands held by Franks, and were not subject to taxes. Used as homage to statesman and scientist Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) and President Franklin Delano Roosevelt in the 1930s and 1940s. President Franklin Pierce (1853-1857) was less influential in inspiring the use of this name. * It is pronounced frank. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Frank is "Frenchman". The name referred originally to a member of the tribe of the Franks, who were supposedly named for a type of spear that they used. When the Franks moved to Gaul in the fourth century, the country was named France and the tribal name Frank came to mean "Frenchman" or "free". Used as an independent name since the 17th century. Now also used as a short form of Francis or Franklin. Frankie is occasionally used for girls. Musicians Frank Sinatra, Frank Zappa; astronaut Frank Borman; actors Frank Langella, Franco Nero, Frankie Muniz; architect Frank Lloyd Wright. * In English the meaning of the name Kingston is: From the king's village or estate 'King's field.' King is one of several titles occasionally used as given names. * In American the meaning of the name Kingston is: From the king's village or estate 'King's field.' King is one of several titles occasionally used as given names. * It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Kingston is "king's settlement". Place name. Gallery Leslie's father.jpg|Franklin Kingston as Erica's father References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Doctors Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Civilians Category:Citizens Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Characters who can fly Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen